fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnarok
, Efu Ai Enu; French for "End") Fulminating Imperial Naga (フルミナティング・インペリアル・ナーガ, Furuminatingu Inperiaru Nāga) Disaster which came from the Sky (空から来た厄災, Sora kara kita yakusai) Ultimate Being ( , Arutimitto Bīingu lit. Ultimate Life Form) |race= Guardian Fiend/Hellion hybrid |gender = Female (?) |age= Unknown, immortal |height= Long dog |weight= Xbox huge |birthday= Unknown |eyes= Red |hair= N/A |blood type= O | affiliation = Itself | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = None | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | partner = Unknown | base of operations = Earth Land | marital status = None | relatives = Elucifer Mercury (creator) Devius (designer) Alexis Tenjouin (current host) Aigrette Tenjouin (former host, deceased) | education = Unknown | status = Alive | magic = | curse = Infernity Curse | other = Soul of Ragnarok | weapons = None | soul armour name = N/A | soul armour image = }} Ragnarok (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku), also known as the Disaster which came from the Sky (空から来た厄災, Sora kara kita yakusai) and by its codename of F.I.N ( , Efu Ai Enu; French for "End") or the Fulminating Imperial Naga (フルミナティング・インペリアル・ナーガ, Furuminatingu Inperiaru Nāga), is the name of Black Magister Amadam's magnum opus and the strongest as well as the very first of his Guardian Fiends as summoned through the Tome of Amadam. Ragnarok threatened the safety of the entire world during the and the Great Dark War, both of which were caused by feelings of hatred between the races – because of this, Ragnarok was heralded as an anthropomorphic personification of prejudice, and it exuded foul arcane particles from its body which covered the planet, rendering countless continents to become inhospitable as they were set alight through the demon's pyrokinetic power while twisting any sentient creature it came across into Hellions. After the death of his wife, whom was pregnant with their child, Amadam became obsessed with the idea of bringing them back to life and his sanity slowly eroded – this led him to invent the Black Arts and Living Magic in order to do after his father refused to help him out of a belief that dead people should remain dead to prevent a distortion of the cycle of reincarnation, and from here use the knowledge he'd gained through Devius' study notes he had discovered in order to set up the ritual, slaying untold quantities of humans to gather enough souls to complete the process – however, the ritual was only partially successful, as Aigrette herself without Alexis came back; horrified by this, Aigrette transferred her will into Alexis and absorbed the excess of dark energies in the ritual into herself, giving Alexis life once more, but mutating her into the malicious and deformed otherworldly Ragnarok, an apocalyptic beast with no soul – what emerged was the "body" of the complete thing. Corroded by Devius' will, Ragnarok is an almighty being whose sole purpose is to end war by attacking countries with its almighty powers to deter future wars, by means similar to "mutually assured destruction", regressing all technology back to the Stone Age, removing any sign of progress in the world so that the laws of the universe can still remain intact; in short, it is the personification of despair and misery, instilling it in the entire world. At the end of the Great Dark War, Ragnarok was slain and its threat was ended by Infinite Light Dragon God Ashur, the Phoenix Knight, Jeanne Sejren as Soul Armour Knight Proto-Gaiki, and Berserk Light Dragon, Indra. After this last battle, Ragnarok was rendered in a helpless state; being reverted to its Tome of Amadam form. Even so, the path the demonic creature carved for itself struck fear into the hearts of all, being one of the most feared beings in history this side of Amadam himself or the Black Dragon, being universally regarded as the strongest of all demonkind. However, the plot of Daybreak S2 revolves around Amadam's attempts to resurrect Ragnarok and retrieve his wife's soul from the beast in order to retry – since Alexis' life is tied to Ragnarok due to her mother's sacrifice, when she comes into contact with the Tome of Amadam after passing the event horizon of despair, the demonic beast's "soul" that's slumbering within her will awaken and merge with the grimoire, finally allowing the complete creature to emerge within the world and cleanse it in the flames of purification. Known as the Ultimate Being ( , Arutimitto Bīingu lit. Ultimate Life Form), Ragnarok is one of two final bosses of Fairy Tail: Dawn alongside Chakravartin, with Akatsuki dealing with Ragnarok while Tsuruko Sejren fights Chakravartin herself. Appearance Personality and Traits Not much is shown about Ragnarok in terms of personality – in Daybreak S2, in its first appearance, it is a mindless creature without a consciousness trying to regain its soul, as Aigrette's interference in its creation, while it twisted her body into Ragnarok's, it gave Alexis the beast's soul and allowed her to semi-properly be revived. The only purpose it exists for in this state is wreaking havoc and creating destruction – however, during a flashback to the Great Dark War, in battle, the creature showed a certain amount of focus as it recognized that Soul Armour Knight Phenex was related to its creator and concentrated its attacks on her. History Equipment Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowess Demonic Abilities Infernity Curse Infernity Curse ( , Inferuniti Kāsu lit. Refined Hellflames of Nothingness Curse Law; "Infernity" being a portmanteau between "inferno" and "infinity") is a Curse that revolves around the ability of the generation, manipulation, and consumption/absorption of the element known as fire, which is the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products; these flames are manganese in texture and can burn anything the user deems to be suitable which can even function when the caster is out of energy, both physical and supernatural – in fact, they perform at their peak when the caster is exhausted from their energies. Known and feared throughout the world as the "Flame of Corruption" (背徳の炎, Haitoku no Honoo), the Infernity Curse is primarily associated with Ragnarok and its many hosts, namely Aigrette Tenjouin and Alexis Tenjouin, with Ragnarok being the harbinger of the apocalypse whom was destined to cleanse the world with its sinister flames, thus allowing the world to begin anew. In any case, when invoking the power of the Infernity Curse, the wielder of this power focuses the voluminous quantity of demonic energies that dwell within their body intently, before using naught but a singular mental command in order to release these energies outwards into the immediate vicinity ever so-subtly, using the fact that supernatural powers are influenced greatly by all sorts of emotions and from there fuelling their demonic energies with negative emotions while lowering the density of their energies as to enable them to be affected by the emotions of those in the immediate surroundings- this allows the user's demonic energies to be influenced by the negativity of those around the caster, or the caster themselves or some combination of the two. In any case, once tainted by negative feelings and thoughts, the caster harnesses these negative feelings as a perfect catalyst, using their burning ambition and blazing blood that courses through their veins excites the movements of the demonic energy, thus increasing their thermal energy, which is the internal energy present in a system due to its temperature, and kinetic energy, which is effectively the energy that is possessed by any object while in motion and the necessary work that is required for anything at all with a given mass to move, to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity from the release of the user's Curse Power spontaneously ignite, thereby manifesting a noticeable quantity of flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously. These flames transcend the likes of ordinary flames, , lilac devilish fires, and many more as they become manganese flames which are said to be the embodiment of nihility. Just like every other fire-derived magic and Elemental Magic in general, the user of the Infernity Curse is capable of generating and manipulating these manganese flames in any way that they deem suitable, allowing for almost limitless potential. The Infernity Curse is considered to be the most powerful of fire-element powers to ever exist—even more powerful than flame-related Lost Magic or any fire-Slayer. Designed to utterly incinerate everything in its path, the manganese flames of the Infernity Curse not only burn through all forms of matter on the physical plane, but additionally smother anything on the astral plane with their intensity, allowing them to burn straight through supernatural abilities such as Magic of ordinary races no matter its tier, including Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and the Black Arts, as well as the Curses of demonkind, effectively rendering any attempts to defend oneself from the overwhelming might of the Infernity Curse null and void in the case of the vast majority of magicians. Possessing a temperature that's vastly hotter than the sun, anything within a twenty mile radius of these manganese flames begins to sporadically melt away if they're not reduced to ash outright; indeed, the flames disintegrate everything and anything which the user launches them at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky – any wounds dealt by the manganese flames of the Infernity Curse are known to fracture reality, and thus are unable to be healed from, even with the likes of Healing Magic or . On that note, the manganese flames of the Infernity Curse also target "concepts", which are a generalization or abstraction from experience or the result of a transformation of existing ideas, the concept being instantiated by all of its actual or potential instances, whether these are things in the real world or other ideas, allowing the user to burn things such as the heavens and earth, exposing them to the heat of the sun, which is powerful enough to raze an entire continent. Targeting "defenses", their flames can dish out an instant-kill effect and targeting the flow of time and space, they can induce a form of instant teleportation to transport themselves anywhere they wish by burning the space-time continuum. Upon contact with normal beings, the flames of the Infernity Curse suddenly become alive, so to speak, and latch onto them, sucking up their energy which allows the fire to intensify; and the user can shape the flames into numerous structures in order to attack. The flames act completely separately to regular flames, and pursue an enemy relentlessly with great speed, accuracy and strength. Curses run off the exact opposite process as magic, with their power holding an origin in negative emotions displayed by humans, mainly greed, envy and hatred, making it far more powerful as no matter how many people would display positive emotions, negativity would always be there in a greater quantity- the Infernity Curse is no different, as it becomes exponentially more powerful the more negative the wielder and those in the surroundings are. Unlike most superficial flames, the Infernity Curse acts as a fast-acting poison which is capable of inflicting many painful effects upon the victim, such as intense headaches, nausea, fever, sickness, muscle spasms, and the ultimate deterioration of the foe's bodily functions; meaning that if one of the user's attacks didn't kill the foe, the effects would, as their body was violently dismantled, piece by piece, causing the foe to suffer an agonizing death; and then their corpse would be disintegrated by the manganese flames. The flames produced by the Infernity Curse are also infamously hard to douse, as they continue burning even when struck with a large amount of water. When faced with opposing fire techniques, the flames consume them in order to boost their strength and quantity; making using any sort of fire ill-advised against the user; meaning that they have absolute dominance over the element of fire. Not only this, the user has such mastery over the element of fire that they are capable of utilizing the power of the Infernity Curse in any way they wish, whether for offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary techniques- as long as they can imagine it being doable, then the sky is the limit, more or less. The power of the Infernity Curse is as such that they are unable to be consumed by any Slayer Magic or manipulated by an outside source no matter what; instead overpowering the foolish magician trying to take their power for their own and devouring their magic in retaliation. However, the true power of the Infernity Curse lies in its supplementary ability- slowly, but surely, as the wielder of this unfathomably powerful Curse begins to become drained from their demonic energies from making liberal application of the Infernity Curse, the flames produced by the evil power begin to intensity and expand magnificently, and as their negative emotions increase, the fires produced by Infernity will increase in intensity and mass, as well as this, its properties will become more and more otherworldly, as the fire begins to display elemental aspects such as burning, freezing, shocking, etc. Because of this, in the hands of a particularly vengeful user, the Infernity Curse can be considered almost apocalyptic in nature when compared to other magics of any and every kind. In fact, not even any Slayers of any element or any Dual-Element Slayer Modes are capable of consuming the manganese flames of the Infernity Curse —if they did so, the pain they received from the Curse would multiply twentyfold, more often than not completely blowing the opponent straight out of the water or kill them instantly. As the so-called strongest Curse, the Infernity Curse is said to possess a power that is beyond comparisons to anything; indeed, these manganese flames are capable of effortlessly countering the power of the divine, such as a or an Exalted One, therefore the Infernity Curse is able to burn straight through any form of regeneration or immortality, ignoring divine powers such as God Soul and the like, while any type of power meant to distort the status of the world like is completely negated as the manganese flames would burn straight through the frozen time and return it to a state where it wasn't impeded by magic – the same applies to Territory, Teleportation Magic, and even Chronos Rose. *'Entaiaryi Buster' ( , Entaiarī Basutā lit. Embrace the Inferno): Entaiaryi Buster is an Infernity Curse technique in which the wielder focuses on a specific target before entrapping them within an irregular area of the space-time continuum via burning select portions of the flow away around the user before allowing them to regenerate, effectively completely erasing the enemy from existence. Soul of Ragnarok Soul of Ragnarok ( , Sōru ofu Ragunaroku lit. Ruinous Impure Underworld Law of the Universal Destruction Harbinger): Soul of Ragnarok is the name of Ragnarok's personal power as the personification and misery in the universe. However, even though the Soul of Ragnarok is the source of all of Ragnarok's amazing powers, it also serves as its only weakness – because the complete Ragnarok is a fusion of a mass of demonic energies dwelling within Earth Land's core that were transferred there after the Universal Reboot on Aether and the soul of its host, these two sources have a certain life link. This means that Ragnarok cannot be truly destroyed unless the body and soul are slain simultaneously – this was displayed in both the Great Dark War and in Daybreak S2, where the beast's defeats at the hands of a group of powerful warriors for the former and through Tsuruko's Victorize Kick Version 5 for the latter weren't enough to put it down for good – while Tsuruko's Zero Effect can deal semi-permanent damage to Ragnarok, unless both soul and body are exposed to the power of zero, then it will regenerate some time later. Its destruction was only made possible in Dawn because Vladimir Gideon and Elucifer Mercury went inside Ragnarok to talk Alexis out of her brainwashing while Akatsuki fought Ragnarok itself. Even so, this had to be enabled by the powers of zero and infinity wielded by Tsuruko Sejren and Chakravartin just to give both parties a fighting chance and begin the reversal of the fight – Ragnarok can be likened to a computer following its programming; whereas Tsuruko's Zero Effect induces an effect similar to continuously turning a computer off as it attempts to start up due to Tsuruko's power returning it to zero, and Chakravartin's power forces the computer's programming into an infinite loop with no progress. Both individually and together, the Zero Effect and Infinity Effect can cause Ragnarok to break down for good as it cannot process what's going on – however, for the complete Ragnarok, since the soul makes the creature its own beginning, it can't break down, requiring Vladimir and Elucifer to enter the creature and snap some sense into Alexis for Tsuruko and Chakravartin's power to be put into effect and allow Akatsuki to finally strike Ragnarok down. *'End of World' ( , Endo Obu Wārudo lit. World Dissection) Relationships Trivia *Ragnarok, similar to Níðhöggr playing the equivalent role to in the Sun Trilogy and Elucifer Mercury being the Sun Trilogy version of , is the Sun Trilogy equivalent to as both were created by the Black Wizard analogue from the corpse of a loved one in a desperate attempt to revive them, only for something to go horribly wrong. Not only this, both characters played a major antagonistic role in a battle that occurred before the series, and were brought back as an end-game boss later in the actual story – and obviously, both Ragnarok and E.N.D use pyrokinesis-based powers. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demon Category:Villains Category:Curse User